


Trouble

by Naemi



Series: The Faculty Shorts [16]
Category: The Faculty (1998)
Genre: M/M, Minor Violence, Prompt Fic, Romance, angsty, quick fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-27 19:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/665462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naemi/pseuds/Naemi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeke saves Casey's ass, and Casey makes up for the trouble he's caused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [frolijahfan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/frolijahfan/gifts).



 

It had started with Zeke yelling, “Claim him, if you dare,” and it had ended with flying fists and the two bullies retreating, beaten and vowing revenge. Everything in-between was blurry.

Zeke squatted down beside Casey, running his shaky hand over the boy's cheek. “Are you okay?”

Casey looked up with wide eyes, tears still glistening in his lashes. Placing his own hand on top of Zeke's, he nodded.

“I'm s-s-sorry,” Casey stammered, but Zeke shook his head.

“Don't be,” he replied, pulling Casey into his arms. “These assholes got what they deserved.”

“But I got us in trouble. I got you in trouble.”

Zeke sighed. “It doesn't matter,” he murmured. “You did what you thought was right. Maybe you _were_ right. I don't know. But we've all learned a lesson, I guess . . . and last time I checked, that was a good thing.”

“Last time I checked, you didn't have blood all over your shirt.”

“You just weren't around when it happened,” Zeke replied with a grin. He sat down on the dirty floor, lighting a cigarette, and Casey crawled over to lean against him, back to back.

“Are _you_ okay?”

“I will be.”

For a while there was nothing but silence and fading pain. The blood on Zeke's skin dried quickly, and his shirt became awkwardly sticky. The smell stung his nose.

“I love you, Casey,” he eventually said, his voice smoky and not much more than a whisper. “I really do. But I need you to do me a favor.”

“Anything you want.”

“Don't make me add to my criminal record anymore, okay?”

Casey giggled. “As if you had one.”

“It's only a matter of time.”

“I'll make up for this. I promise.”

“Yes, you will. Later.”

“Later,” Casey agreed, and when later turned into now and they were back in the safety and coziness of their home, Casey made up for much more than just the past; after that night, Zeke couldn't do anything else but give him absolution for all trouble to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: I'd love angsty C/Z with some good h/c if you're in the mood!!
> 
> Not quite as prompted, yet not quite too far away either, I hope :o)
> 
> Beta'd by the wonderful HoneyAndVinegar, who also made sure that all characters were returned unharmed.
> 
>  
> 
> _Feedback is love._


End file.
